Episode 22: VS7.5 - Retribution
by Voyager Season 7.5
Summary: Voyager is drawn into a civil war with potential galactic ramifications


Episode 22  
Retribution  
  
by Christina and Sara  
  
Warning: This story deals with violence and rape--offstage.  
  
Prologue One year ago  
  
  
General Stuit of the Soman Democratic Union military High Command hated late   
night summons. They were always bad news: a military raid by Imperial troops, or   
a full out attack on one of the Rebel bases. Just once he'd like to be awakened   
and told that the firamenta flowers were in bloom. He was still buttoning his   
jacket as he rushed into the tactical room of his ship. He looked around   
expectantly. The single ensign standing duty looked up.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"High Commander Molán just contacted me. Why aren't we at Vigil Status?"  
  
"I was not so informed. Sir, should I initiate the alert?"  
  
"Relax," a new voice said. The six foot tall Soman entered. High Commander Molán   
was shorter than many of their species, but he still managed to ooze power. "I   
didn't mean to startle you." He motioned for the ensign to leave.  
  
Stuit accepted the apology, even without believing it. "What is it, sir?"  
  
"A surprise." Molán smiled. "Our agents found it several days ago. Most   
exciting." Stuit shook his head, but looked at the data screen.  
  
"I don't understand. We're heading away from the rendezvous site."  
  
"That we are, General." Molán walked further into the room. "I've changed my   
mind. We will not negotiate with the Emperor. We will be able to win this war   
and reclaim what is rightfully ours."  
  
"Sir?" Stuit wondered how Molán could forget the threat that had brought these   
negotiations on. He was wondering just what Molán had found, when the sensors   
beeped. Stuit gritted his teeth as he read the information.. "Sir, there's a   
Borg cube straight ahead." They had to leave before the Borg noticed them or   
they would be captured. He would be held responsible if the High Commander was   
assimilated. "We MUST leave, sir." He started to reach for the alarm even as he   
wondered why they had come here in the first place.  
  
Molán laughed and placed a hand on Stuit's shoulder. "Isn't it exciting. And   
it's ours. Don't worry, all the Borg on it are dead."  
  
"Dead? Excellent." Stuit finally had something to smile about. The Borg had only   
recently made their way to Soman space. Their threat had been enough to bring   
the two warring factions to the negotiating table. "We must return to the   
rendezvous. The knowledge of how this thing was destroyed must be shared."  
  
"You don't get it...but you will. Go back to bed and dream of my ascension to   
power." Molán smiled. "I'll explain everything. Until tomorrow, General."  
  
The high commissioner left, leaving General Stuit alone. He stared at the Borg   
cube. The fear of these new aliens had been enough to bring about a truce in the   
Soman one-hundred year old civil war.  
  
Now it looked that the Borg threat had somehow been neutralized, which was good   
news, except for the fact that they were once more heading back to a state of   
open war. Stuit sighed, then frowned.  
  
Six months earlier, he'd arrived three days after the Borg had attacked the   
colony world of Donoce. The memory of what he'd seen and heard as they'd   
investigated still brought nightmares. The few survivors told a grisly story of   
these monsters and a process called assimilation.  
  
Molán was a direct descendant of the first Emperor, and had every right to claim   
the throne. But did that right include using technology from a Borg ship? There   
was no other explanation that fit Molán's interest in the cube.  
  
Could he, Stuit, justify using such horrific weaponry against his own people?  
  
#  
  
The present  
  
"Exiting slipstream in five, four, three, two, one." The ship shuddered, and the   
Voyager glided back into real space. Their two minute journey was done.  
  
"All stop," Janeway said. "Maintain yellow alert."  
  
"Aye, Captain," Tuvok said.   
  
She hated this part. It would be several minutes before the scanners would work   
reliably. And about an hour before the rest of the ship's systems were restored   
to their previous status. Fortunately, they weren't defenseless. Since their   
first attempt at slipstream had seen them exit completely blind and vulnerable,   
they'd since worked out a way of ensuring they'd be able to keep weapons and   
shields at full power. However, it was at the expense of multiple secondary   
systems and even some primary ones.  
  
"Captain," Harry said a minute later. "I'm detecting a ship straight ahead."  
  
"On screen," Chakotay said. The image of a small cruiser appeared. It had   
clearly sustained heavy damage and was just drifting in space.  
  
"Captain," Tuvok said, "It appears that most of the alien's systems are not   
operational. And their life support appears to be failing. However, since the   
ship is of unknown design, they could be using a technology to mask their   
biosigns."  
  
"Hail them!" Janeway said. Every time they used the slipstream, they found   
themselves in an unfamiliar area of the Delta Quadrant, complete with unfamiliar   
aliens. Though this was the first time they'd met someone after their jump.  
  
"No response," Harry responded. "Trying alternate frequencies." There was a   
short pause, before the lieutenant spoke again. "Still no response. "  
  
"Life-signs?" Chakotay asked as he returned the Captain's glance.  
  
"Negative," Harry said. "Sensors show eleven bodies...humanoid. Wait. I am   
detecting one weak life-sign--female."   
  
Janeway hesitated. She should send an away team, but with many of Voyager's   
systems down for another hour, she didn't want to risk any of her crew. "Beam   
her directly to Sickbay." Janeway stood to face her Vulcan security-chief.   
"Commander, have a security team meet our guest. Scan the area. Someone had   
attacked that ship, and I have no intention of being surprised."  
  
Chakotay placed a hand on hers, "Are there any other ships in the area?"  
  
"I'm detecting..." Harry sounded perplexed. "Captain, the energy discharges and   
scorings on the hull are almost a perfect match for Borg weapons' signature."   
  
She walked over. "Almost?" She stopped to look at his console. "I see what you   
mean. It could look like someone is using modified Borg phasers." She swore   
softly.   
  
"Borg?" Tom said, "We haven't run into any signs of them for a very long time."  
  
Harry responded, "Not since we faced off against the Queen's armada nearly a   
year ago."  
  
"I'll be in Sickbay," Janeway said. "Maybe our guest can tell us more." She   
paused and turned back to Chakotay. "You have the bridge."   
  
She and Tuvok exited the bridge together. Neither spoke as they made their way   
to Sickbay. Ayala stood guard outside. He nodded and watched them silently.   
Kathryn got the distinct impression he did not want to follow them into the   
room.  
  
Entering Sickbay she noticed that two more security-guards, Rollins and Murphy,   
were on the far side of the room, looking pretty miserable as well. "Report?"   
Even the doctor looked shocked. "Doctor?"  
  
"She is unconscious..."  
  
Janeway acknowledged the fact with a nod, "Can you wake her? We need to find out   
what happened."  
  
The doctor picked up a tricorder. "My patient has suffered severe trauma and   
blood loss. It is not in her best interest to be woken." Janeway glanced at the   
patient, a young female alien with long mauve hair. The doctor continued to   
work. Janeway could see bruises on the girl's face, and what was probably blood   
seeping through the blanket covering her.  
  
She hated to ask, but had no choice. They needed answers. "Doctor, it is   
imperative that we speak to her."  
  
He shook his head. "Aside from the injuries you can see for yourself, there is   
also severe bruising and lacerations indicative of forced sexual penetration."  
  
"Spirits...Will she survive?  
  
"She will recover, physically. I'd like permission to beam over one of the   
bodies on board--to perform an autopsy. Her physiology appears to be similar to   
humans, but I would like to perform an autopsy on one of the other victims. It   
would also help determine just what happened on that ship."  
  
For the first time, Janeway really looked at the young alien female. She didn't   
look very old and by human standards was attractive. "Do it Doctor." She looked   
down at the metal devices and tubing now attached to where there had been hands.   
"Doctor, her hands?"  
  
"They were severed," he motioned for Ensign Gallagher to come over. "Ensign,   
prepare a hypo of solurobenditol. Captain, I will keep you informed of her   
condition.  
  
She left quickly. Tuvok followed. He stopped to give orders to his second,   
Ayala, who nodded silently.  
  
"Captain, are you all right?" Tuvok asked quietly as they waited for the lift.  
  
"Is it that obvious?." She took a deep breath. "The major question is, is this   
another band of renegade Borg drones, or something else? I need answers." She   
entered the lift.  
  
The doors opened onto the bridge. "Report."  
  
Chakotay responded, "Sensors are back to full strength. We're not detecting up   
any other ships in the area."  
  
She turned to the Ops station and asked, "Harry, anything further about that   
disabled ship or who could have attacked them?"  
  
"There is no evidence of a transwarp trail." He showed the paths on the screen.   
" Further analysis suggests the attack was over an hour ago."  
  
"Any chance this was done by a Borg ship?" This was not the behavior of the   
Collective, but they'd learned months ago that freed drones could be cruel.  
  
"An educated guess, no." Harry waited a second. "Only the weapons' signatures   
are similar. It looks more like Borg tech has been added to a non-Borg ship."  
  
She nodded. "Can we tow that ship with us. Somebody will want to know what   
happened."  
  
"Negative, the warp core is badly damaged...It won't last much longer,"Harry   
said.  
  
"Any idea where this ship came from?" she asked.  
  
"There is a star system less than three light years away. Sensors indicate the   
third and fourth planets are M class and are populated," Chakotay said from his   
chair.  
  
"Then that's where we'll begin. The doctor is beaming a corpse on-board for an   
autopsy. Whoever her people are, they should be able to treat her better than we   
can...Tom, set a course." She walked down to her chair, but did not sit down.   
"Maintain yellow alert, continuous scans. Commander, you have the bridge again.   
I'll be in my Ready Room."  
  
Chakotay studied her a split second as he acknowledged her, then pulled up the   
information from the sensors. "The Doctor has finished the transport."  
  
Tom said, "Course laid in, Commander."  
  
Chakotay nodded. "Ahead warp two, Mr. Paris. Don't exceed the parameters for   
Slipstream recovery."   
  
Act 1  
  
The bridge had grown silent as the ship went to warp. Each officer was busy.   
Tuvok was attempting to track the path of the damaged vessel, while Harry was   
performing the scans for supplies when they first dropped out of the slipstream.   
Tom was watching their course closely. Chakotay, for his part, studied the   
reports that were trickling in from the various departments and answered calls   
from B'Elanna every few minutes; Voyager's chief engineer was not happy at the   
deviation from her slipstream protocols.  
  
B'Elanna was right, Chakotay told himself. Now, instead of an hour, it would be   
two or three before the ship had recovered. They should not be expending this   
kind of energy, but given the circumstances he didn't see any way to avoid it.   
As he logged out of the tactical console, his eyes wandered toward the Ready   
Room door.  
  
Kathryn had been very pale when she'd returned to the bridge...He logged into   
the Medical Officer's console and read the Doctor's preliminary report. He was   
shocked at the atrocities that had been carried out on the young woman. It gave   
rise to feelings that he'd thought long buried. Shoving them aside, he turned   
the bridge over to Tuvok and headed toward the Ready Room.  
  
He entered to find Kathryn standing by her view port.  
  
"What do you have, Commander?" she asked. Her gaze never the left the view port.  
  
Chakotay noted her level of tension at a glance and moved toward the replicator;   
Redilian green tea was just the thing. She didn't turn during his entire   
monologue on intermediate sensor data, nor when he set the steaming cup on a low   
table near the view port. But when he rested his hands on her shoulders, gently   
kneading, she sighed deeply and leaned into him for a brief moment.  
  
"Continue monitoring the situation," she turned and smiled her thanks.  
  
Chakotay eyed her warmly. "Aye." Their eyes locked and he moved minutely closer.   
"I read the Doctor's report."  
  
She shook her head sadly. "The attacked her and sliced off her hands. And they   
have access to Borg weapons." She closed her eyes.   
  
"The attack was over long before we were close enough to help them. Don't beat   
yourself up over what you couldn't prevent."  
  
Kathryn nodded. "How do you know? Perhaps we should have found another way to   
destroy the Borg--one that didn't leave Borg technology lying about..."  
  
"You don't know for sure..."  
  
"We don't? A Borg ship stopped by and offered the technology?"  
  
"If the Borg were here, then these people are damn lucky they weren't   
assimilated."  
  
"I...True..." She sighed heavily, " Continue monitoring our recovery from the   
slipstream."  
  
Chakotay noted the somber determination in her eyes and nodded in agreement.   
"I'll take care of it. Anything else?"  
  
Kathryn gave him a small grin, "Maybe a smile."  
  
Chakotay's answering smile brought out his dimples. "I can do better than that."   
Leaning closer he wrapped his arms around her and placed a tender kiss on her   
lips. He pulled away, leaving a second kiss on her forehead. "You going to be   
okay?"  
  
Kathryn squeezed his hand before picking up the cup of tea and heading for her   
desk. "I will be. Thanks for asking."  
  
Chakotay nodded as he crossed toward the door. "Any time. See you on the   
bridge?"  
  
Kathryn nodded already focusing her attention on the data on her terminal. "I'll   
be there in another few moments. And Chakotay?"  
  
He paused as the door opened.  
  
Kathryn glanced up only for a moment before looking back at the screen. "We will   
find them."  
  
"Aye, Captain."  
  
#  
  
"Doctor, I have completed my analysis."  
  
The Doctor looked up from his work and gave the young ex-Borg a questioning   
look. "Well?"  
  
Icheb cocked his head and moved confidently to the computer. "We shall need   
access to the replicator systems."  
  
The Doctor nodded. "Prepare a list of materials, and we'll present it and our   
findings to the Captain." The replicators was just one of many systems that were   
offline until Voyager had recovered from the energy drain caused by using the   
slipstream tech. They would have to get special permission. He didn't anticipate   
any problems, however.  
  
Icheb nodded. "I have done so." He picked up a PADD. "Here you are. I will be in   
the lab until you need me."  
  
"Excellent. Thank-you for your assistance." The Doctor glanced at his still   
comatose patient. He was perfectly capable of replicating the required   
prosthetics, but Icheb's knowledge offered some new ways of assuring the new   
hands would integrate smoothly with the patient's own neurochemical systems. And   
it was good practical experience for the young man.  
  
Icheb paused in the doorway. Trish Gallagher was leaning against the corridor   
wall. "Are you all right?" he asked the young ensign.  
  
She shook her head and gestured toward sickbay, "It's all so violent. Casualties   
of war are terrible in their own right, but this is a brutal assault and from   
what I can see, it was deliberate."  
  
"How so?"  
  
The Doctor answered from just behind Icheb, "They were tortured. This young man   
was repeatedly injured, beaten to the brink of tolerance before he was killed.   
I'm positive that he was meant to suffer, they kept him alive and in pain before   
they slit his throat."  
  
Icheb winced slightly at the idea. "Why would they damage another so?"  
  
"Who knows. But, whatever the reason they did the same thing to that girl out   
there." He said, pointing to the patient in the next room. "The difference is   
she's alive."  
  
"Perhaps they thought she was already dead?"  
  
The Doctor shook his head, "I don't think so. I think she was supposed to live   
at least long enough to let others know what happened." He turned to face Icheb.   
"I'll notify you if I require any further assistance.  
  
The Doctor turned back to his work as Icheb exited. "Sickbay to Captain   
Janeway."  
  
In her Ready Room, Kathryn looked up from the preliminary report she was   
reading. "Yes?"  
  
"Captain, I have finished with my autopsy," the Doctor's voice said.  
  
"Any idea on how long ago it happened?"  
  
"Rigor mortis is well established. I would estimate six hours ago. I have also   
submitted my requisition for the necessary replicator use to construct a new   
pair of hands for the girl."  
  
"I'll authorize it. Anything else you can tell me?"  
  
The Doctor hesitated. "I did an extensive examination of our guest and the body   
and I turned up some interesting results. They both share 15 out of 16 pairs of   
genetic markers."  
  
There was a pause. "What are you saying, Doctor? These two were related?"  
  
"Captain there is a 99.7% chance that they were siblings."  
  
#  
  
"Thank you, Doctor," she whispered, settling slowly back in her chair as the   
comm unit switched off. More tragedy for some distant, unknown, family. She knew   
that feeling...to lose loved ones...to watch those you love suffer...  
  
"Bridge to Janeway." Chakotay's voice centered her, bringing her back to the   
present. With an effort she focused on his voice.  
  
"Go ahead, Chakotay."  
  
"We're approaching the third planet of the star system. Sensors show it is   
populated with the same species of humanoids as our guest."  
  
"Any other information?"  
  
"Negative, Astrometrics is still off line from our slipstream exit. As a result,   
we still can't scan for more than three light years in any direction. Megan   
reports that she and Sarexa are working on it, however, and she's confident   
she'll have it up to full range within the hour."  
  
"E.T.A to the planet?"  
  
"Two hours at our present speed of warp six."  
  
She wanted to order him to be there in one, but didn't. Warp six was taxing   
their systems as is.  
  
#  
  
"Doctor, how is she?" Janeway asked immediately upon entering Sickbay about an   
hour later. "Any improvement?"  
  
"Her condition is stable, for now. I have done what I could, but there's a   
limit. I'm afraid the worst of her afflictions will be psychological."  
  
Janeway nodded. She could certainly understand that. The Doctor continued,   
"Icheb's nanoprobes have integrated quite well within her system and are   
repairing damage on the cellular level. This will in turn make it easier for her   
body's own neurochemical mechanisms to control the new prosthetics. If all   
continues to go well, I should be able to fit her with them shortly."  
  
Kathryn stared down sorrowfully at the young woman. "Has she regained   
consciousness at all? We are approaching a planet and I need some information."  
  
The Holodoc frowned. "No, I could revive her for a short time, but she is better   
off asleep, for the moment."  
  
Kathryn nodded. "I understand, but I was hoping to be able to speak with her   
first."  
  
"Bridge to Captain Janeway."  
  
Kathryn looked up sharply. "Go ahead, Commander."  
  
"We're picking up a ship in the vicinity. It's on an intercept course."  
  
"I'm on my way."  
  
Kathryn gave the doctor's arm a squeeze. "Do what you can."  
  
The hologram nodded. Kathryn took one final look at the young victim and darted   
out the door. As the lift deposited her on her Bridge she began issuing orders.  
  
"On screen. Tom, how far are we from the planet?"  
  
"Still thirty minutes away, Captain." "Harry?"  
  
"No response to standard hails, Captain."  
  
"Tuvok?"  
  
"Their weapons are powered, their shields up. They possess significant weaponry,   
and pose at least a moderate danger to our defenses. Our shields are up, but   
only at seventy percent."   
  
"We're still a little off our feet from the slipstream," Chakotay said as she   
sat down. "To maintain warp 6, we lost energy in other areas."  
  
"Captain," Tuvok said, "Sensors indicate their weapons could be Borg in origin."  
  
"Reroute power from all non-essential systems to the shields." Janeway ordered.   
"Hail them again, Harry."  
  
"Frequency open, Captain."  
  
Kathryn tried to control the irritation the whole situation was creating for   
her. She wanted answers, but first she needed to know if this was the same   
vessel that had attacked the other ship. "Approaching vessel, this is Captain   
Kathryn Janeway of the Federation Starship Voyager. We are on a mission of   
mercy. We have a young girl onboard who needs medical attention."  
  
The response was a definite silence. Kathryn raised an eyebrow as she looked at   
her First Officer. "They don't want to talk," she observed darkly.  
  
Chakotay's response was silenced as a brief flash of static filled the   
commspeakers Both commanding officers glanced at Harry as he began to filter the   
interference. After a few seconds Harry nodded toward the view screen. The image   
of a militaristic-looking male appeared on the dark screen. It was obvious that   
he was of the same species as their patient in Sickbay, but his face held no   
trace of welcome. "Starship Voyager. This is the Qelgat. You are not welcome   
here. Depart at once or we will destroy you!"  
  
Kathryn rose to her feet. "We're on a peaceful mission. Captain?" she paused   
waiting for the alien to provide his name. The unknown Captain stared at the   
screen. "Your presence is not desired..." He turned when someone spoke to him.   
Then he turned back to the screen and cut off the transmission.  
  
"Captain, they are powering weapons," Harry said with a hint of alarm.  
  
"Red alert," Janeway said as she sat down. "Tom, evasive action."  
  
She'd barely spoken when the ship shook and the illumination disappeared   
completely. The lights came back on almost immediately, but only at half   
strength.  
  
"Report!" Chakotay ordered.  
  
"The ship is flanking us, they will be in firing range in ten seconds." Tuvok   
said. "Damage to decks three section two, no casualties," Harry responded.   
"Engineering is responding." The lights flickered and then the bridge was fully   
illuminated once more.  
  
Janeway stood. "Tom, get us out of here, warp two." Chakotay nodded. "Well, I   
think we found the who."  
  
"What do you mean?" Kathryn halted her forward motion and awaited further   
information.  
  
"Their weapons' signature is identical to those used on that ship."  
  
"I concur with the Commander," Tuvok answered her gaze. " Their weapons systems   
are definitely Borg in origin." Kathryn glanced thoughtfully around the bridge   
as the Vulcan continued. By the time he fell silent her decision had been made.  
  
"Where would they have found Borg tech?" Harry asked.  
  
"They found a derelict Borg ship," Tom replied. "The crew abandoned the ship   
when we freed them."  
  
"Or they died..." Harry added. "It makes sense.   
  
"If we're up against Borg technology, I don't want any surprises. I want to know   
just how much Borg tech that ship has. But right now, Tom heading two-four point   
three. Harry scan for any ships or messages." The alien ship didn't follow. "I   
want a detailed analysis of that ship in half an hour. Maintain our course until   
we are just outside the system." She glanced at Chakotay and shook her head.  
  
Destroying the Borg had seemed like a good idea. She hoped the positive benefits   
continued to out-weigh the negatives. #  
  
She closed the PADD with the various reports. Her hunch had been correct, the   
Qelgat ship had Borg weapons, but none of the other technology. This was not   
very reassuring. Somewhere these people had found a Borg ship and who knew what   
they could develop from it. Such power could alter the balance of power in this   
region...  
  
She didn't want to get into a philosophical debate with herself over this, so   
she picked up the Doctor's report. She didn't get very far.  
  
"Captain, we've intercepted a subspace message from the third planet," Harry's   
voice said. "It's being sent over a dozen frequencies." "Let's have it."  
  
The image of a young man of the same species as the victim in their Sickbay   
appeared on the screen. His eyes were wild and panicked as if he were trying to   
face fears he would rather forget. "To all people, I have grave news for the   
Empire. The armies of the Soman Democratic Union have chosen to align themselves   
with the great enemy from beyond our borders. We have proof that the SDU have   
gained access to Borg technology. SDU ships have initiated a siege on our   
homeworld." Janeway stared as the static increased and the image vanished. She   
looked up as Chakotay entered her Ready Room. "The Soman Democratic Union are   
the ones with the Borg tech," he said.  
  
"Most likely, but it's my guess that they have only the technology as opposed to   
being former Borg themselves."  
  
"Still a fearful possibility. The young woman and her family were fleeing a   
planetary a planetary siege and were chased down."  
  
"Possible. Yet, we are still no closer to an understanding of what is going on."   
She strode toward the door with her first officer right behind her.  
  
"Captain," Tom called as they entered the bridge. "What course should I set?   
Back to that planet?"  
  
Janeway shook her head. "No, I'd say we've had a taste of our welcome there.   
This whole situation just gets more and more murky. We need some more   
information before we go any further. Let's hold our position here until   
Astrometrics is fully operational once more."  
  
#  
  
"Captain's log, Stardate 55300.4. It was almost a year ago that we defeated the   
Borg, yet they continue to haunt us.  
  
"Our last message from Seven and Axum was four months ago. The colony is doing   
well. A few new ex-drones had arrived with reports that the fighting has   
diminished. Since then we haven't heard any more about what is happening. How   
long can the Collective survive without a Queen? How easy is it for the Borg to   
create--or whatever they do--a new Queen?  
  
"Yet, here we are facing a new variation on the Borg threat. Someone is using   
Borg weapons in a remote region of space, far from the original conflict. I   
suppose we shouldn't be surprised that the disarray of the Collective has spread   
as far as it has. Still, it was a surprise to find evidence of Borg technology   
here, especially as we don't know who is behind it. And if terror was their   
goal, they have succeeded. We have intercepted several messages in the past two   
hours, all stating that the Soman Democratic Union is maintaining a planetary   
siege using a Borg technology.  
  
"And then there is our unknown passenger. What role does she play in all this?  
  
"For the moment, we have found a nebula to hide behind while we complete repairs   
and regenerating power.   
  
"This is the situation we find ourselves in, six-and-a-half weeks after our   
initial utilization of the slipstream drive. Three is supposed to be the charm;   
our third slipstream attempt brought us to 12192 light-years from home. And   
landed us right smack in the middle of a war.  
  
"Why us? Why now?  
  
"I don't know...and the one all omnipotent being in all the galaxy who does   
know. I sure as Hell am not going to ask...even if I could.  
  
"Close log."  
  
"Captain Janeway report to the bridge." She frowned at Commander Tuvok's   
summons.  
  
#  
  
Kathryn looked at the image of saucer shaped ship twice Voyager's size. So much   
for their *hiding* place. "They are hailing us, Captain," Tuvok said.  
  
"Shields up. On screen."  
  
At her command the image onscreen shifted to that of a Soman officer. This man   
was older than the one they'd encountered earlier, and hopefully would also be   
more reasonable. "Unknown vessel. Who are you?" he demanded.   
  
Janeway stared at the screen. "I'm Captain Kathryn Janeway of the United   
Federation of Planets Starship Voyager." She glanced at Tuvok, who nodded   
slightly. "We are on a..."  
  
The opposing officer obviously was confused, but continued to speak.   
"Mercenaries? You are not welcome here."  
  
"Wait, we have a young..."  
  
The alien interrupted. "Mercenary ship, surrender your vessel, or suffer the   
consequences."  
  
Janeway glared at the screen, "We are not mercenaries--and we have no intention   
of surrendering. We're on a peaceful..." The screen went blank. "Red alert,"   
Janeway said. "Evasive maneuvers." She glanced at Chakotay as she sat down.   
"Pattern gamma on my mark. Mr. Tuvok target weapons, if we have to fire. I wish   
to avoid damaging them."  
  
"Captain, they are hailing us again," Harry said.  
  
Janeway glanced at the young lieutenant and shrugged. "On screen." She stood and   
started to speak, but the alien interrupted.  
  
"Scans of your ship show you are holding a Soman. Return your prisoner to my   
ship before we destroy you."  
  
Kathryn caught the nearly imperceptible shake of Chakotay's head. She hadn't   
missed the fact that the alien ship, once ready to fire on them, was now   
inquiring about their patient. Curious.  
  
"We are not involved in your dispute, but found her near death on a damaged   
vessel almost a day ago. We are simply trying to find her people. But we will   
not turn her over to you to be harmed further."  
  
The Soman officer stared coolly back at her for several moments, then his face   
darkened slightly. "A young woman? Who?" "We do not know her name. She is   
unconscious. Disarm your weapons and we can talk about this reasonably. I will   
send..." Kathryn started to offer.  
  
The Soman's hackles rose once again. "You would board my ship for sabotage only.   
This will only prove to shorten the lives of my crew."  
  
"Very well," Kathryn conceded with a sigh. "Would you consent to beam aboard my   
ship, then?"  
  
"That will do. Can you describe the ship she was on?"  
  
"Yes," Janeway said. "And which side of this civil war are you on, Captain?"  
  
There was a small quirk of the man's eyebrow. "Stuit, formerly general in the   
Soman Democratic Union. But, I resigned, my entire crew with me, six months   
ago."  
  
"Very well, Stuit, prepare to be beamed over."  
  
"Yes, I am prepared."  
  
"Good." Janeway nodded and turned. "Mr. Kim, beam our guest to transporter room   
two." She motioned for Commander Tuvok to follow. "Commander Chakotay, maintain   
red alert. You have the bridge. I want a security team with us."  
  
The Soman that appeared on the transporter pad was much taller than Kathryn had   
anticipated. He towered over her by at least two feet. His expression of   
wariness was quickly replaced by interest as he glanced around the room.  
  
Stuit," Janeway greeted him, standing slightly ahead Tuvok and Lieutenant Ayala.   
"I'm Captain Kathryn Janeway. Welcome to Voyager."  
  
The Soman's eyes fell on hers. All of the animosity and hardness fell away from   
his face, and he took a hesitant step forward. "I must see your prisoner."  
  
Kathryn straightened at his sudden change. "Right this way." She directed him   
along the short journey to sickbay. As soon as the doors opened he moved inside,   
an unmistakable undercurrent filled the room. And then suddenly he moved toward   
the bed.  
  
"Jauria... my daughter..."  
  
Kathryn stared in disbelief as the tall alien wept quietly over the still form   
of their patient. None of this made any sense to her. She shook her head trying   
to clear it. She turned and beckoned Tuvok to follow her across the room.  
  
"Do you have a better grasp of the situation than I?" she asked him quietly.  
  
"Captain, I must confess that I am at somewhat of a loss to explain these recent   
events. Kathryn smiled softly at her friend. "In other words, no." Kathryn   
sighed and turned her attention back upon their visitor, "Well, we'll just have   
to get some answers."  
  
She crossed the room silently and stood next to the grieving man. The father   
lightly traced the lines of his daughter's face. He looked up questioningly as   
Kathryn stopped at his side.  
  
"They amputated her hands." Kathryn began in explanation. "We've done our best   
for her."  
  
The Captain nodded slowly. "My daughter is a victim of a madman who wishes to   
destroy me. I had hoped my association with Him and his military was finished.   
Obviously I was wrong." he wept openly as he looked back down upon his daughter.   
"And my error has cost me dearly."  
  
Kathryn knew what she had to do next, it was not a duty she wanted. "Sir, we   
also recovered another...individual from the same ship." She saw the hope in his   
eyes and hated to dash it. "I'm sorry. We arrived too late to be able to save   
him as well."  
  
"Show me." Stuit said blankly. She couldn't determine from his demeanor his   
emotional state.  
  
Kathryn nodded to the Doctor who led them to the stasis chambers and the body of   
the male Soman.  
  
"Amolin, my dearest son." The words were barely a whisper. In anguish Stuit   
closed his eyes and lifted his face to the ceiling. "Tell me, Captain Janeway.   
Were there others onboard the damaged vessel?"  
  
"Yes, sir. Nine others."  
  
"All dead?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Stuit hung his head. "My sons. All gone."  
  
He stared silently at the floor, before reaching to touch the stiff body. "I   
claim revenge of my enemies. In front of these witnesses I claim my right to   
seek retribution for the death of my children. I shall not rest until I have   
it." His voice grew louder and more forceful as he stood straighter. "Tell me   
everything you know!" he said to Janeway.  
  
She glanced quickly at Tuvok who simply raised an eyebrow. She had no desire to   
get involved with their war, but she also felt sympathy for the bereaved father   
before her. And for the girl.  
  
"I'll arrange for the data we've gathered to be sent to your ship."  
  
The alien nodded. "Good." He marched past his daughter and stopped in the   
doorway. "When can she be transferred to my ship?"  
  
The Doctor who had quietly been watching the spectacle reached for a tricorder   
to examine his patient. "We'll know in the next twelve hours if she will reject   
the implants. For that reason alone, I would recommend that she remain here..."   
He looked at Janeway then the girl. "But your physician would know more about   
her physiology..." He glanced at the alien. "You do have a doctor on board your   
ship?"  
  
The alien glared at the Doctor for a second. "Yes, of course."  
  
"Then I have no objections to her being transferred in the morning." He cleared   
his throat. "She will most likely also require a counselor."  
  
He stared at the prone figure. "Did they...violate her?"  
  
"I am afraid they did," the Doctor said.  
  
"I shall seek the accursed to the end of space if necessary. My daughter's   
honor...I, Stuit of the family Scuinordna shall have my revenge!"  
  
Act 2  
  
Kathryn leaned her head back against the sofa in her quarters as she recounted   
her meeting with Stuit Scuinordna. She sighed as Chakotay came up behind her and   
began to gently work on her shoulders. "He's asked us to join him in his quest   
for justice against those who have wronged him."  
  
She couldn't see his face, but she knew he was frowning. This whole situation   
was bothering them both, for the same and yet different reasons. Chakotay knew   
the seductive pull of fury brought on by injustice against one's family. And   
they both knew what it was to suffer great personal losses. But here and now   
there were other considerations.  
  
"What will you do?" Chakotay asked.  
  
"What else is there to do, Chakotay?" she sighed. "Stay out of the way--if we   
can."  
  
"Tuvok to Janeway..."  
  
"Go ahead, Commander."  
  
"Captain, two ships are approaching."  
  
"On our way."  
  
By the time Kathryn and Chakotay reached the Bridge, Tuvok had ordered Voyager   
to fall slightly behind Stuit's ship in an effort to gain them a better tactical   
position. Janeway watched the approaching ships with a heightened sense of   
dread.   
  
"Tuvok?"  
  
"The ships are of the same design as Stuit's. They have not attempted to contact   
either Voyager or our companion. However their shield are up."  
  
The approaching ships waited until they were within 10 kilometers off the port   
bow before the lead ship signaled Stuit's ship. Kathryn gave in to the sense of   
foreboding and ordered Harry to eavesdrop on the communication. The weathered   
face of another Soman appeared on the screen. He did not look as if he were here   
to offer assistance. He also did not look as if he were enjoying his assignment.   
"General Stuit, you are hereby commanded to accompany me back to our base. There   
have been charges brought before the general staff and you must defend   
yourself."  
  
Stuit was still in mourning and his expression was dull and lethargic. "Bacaras,   
old friend, what are you talking about? What charges? I have resigned. I am no   
longer a General in the Soman Democratic Tactical Forces. Why are siding with   
that madman against me? Molán only wants war."  
  
General Bacaras winced slightly as he was forced to answer. "Treason charges   
must be answered, no matter what your current position."  
  
Stuit seemed to lose control at that point. "Treason! By what evidence am I   
accused?"  
  
"I do not have the right to question the information," replied the officer. "I   
was told to bring you to Molán, and I will do so. The nature of your crime is   
not my concern." Bacaras sounded as if he had rehearsed the line for hours.  
  
Stuit began shouting obscenities more quickly than the universal translator   
could accommodate, but it was clear to Kathryn, without understanding his words,   
that he had lost control of himself.  
  
"Tom, back us off. Let's give them some room to maneuver. I don't like the feel   
of the situation."  
  
"Aye, Captain. No argument here."  
  
"Captain," said Harry almost immediately after Voyager began to move. "We are   
being hailed."  
  
The image of Bacaras appeared on the screen. "I am General Bacaras of the Soman   
Democratic Union Fleet. You are traveling with a criminal and have possibly been   
conspiring with him. You must accompany my ship to our base."  
  
Janeway glanced quickly at Tuvok, then back at the screen. "General Bacaras, we   
are not involved with any side in your conflict."  
  
The alien gave her an angry glare before speaking again. "We caught you in the   
act of conspiring with an accused traitor..."  
  
"Conspiring? We rescued his daughter from a horrible fate, and..."  
  
"Jauria?" The alien general looked startled. "You found Jauria? We were told   
there had been an accident, but we could find no sign. Is she all right?"   
  
"No," Janeway said. "She is not, but General, it was not an accident."  
  
"Come with us, I've changed my mind, General Stuit will not be arrested by me,"   
he said hurriedly before the screen went blank.  
  
Janeway sat down hard in her chair and took a deep breath. "Shields   
up...maintain a distance between us and Bacaras' ship of 1000 kilometers.   
Continuous scans."  
  
Her console beeped, "Sick-bay to Captain Janeway. Jauria has regained   
consciousness."  
  
They had been anticipating this development, but now Janeway didn't know if it   
would make things easier, or just complicate matters further. "How is she?"  
  
"In a word, terrified. I have tried to explain the situation, but have not been   
very successful. She's on the edge of hysteria, not surprisingly. Perhaps her   
father can beam over?"  
  
Janeway cursed fate silently. "Right now that's not possible. Will she be all   
right?"  
  
"She is restrained, so she can't injure herself or anyone else. Ensign Gallagher   
is here. Her presence seems to help."  
  
"Keep me informed, Janeway out." Janeway stood and looked at Tuvok, "Commander."  
  
#  
  
By the time Tuvok entered sick-bay, he had already prepared a list of questions   
to ask the alien woman, Jauria. He was certain that the Captain would want as   
much information as possible, and considering the young woman's delicate   
condition he would have to be sure she understood she could trust him. At least   
that was the case with more emotional races, such as humans. From what he had   
observed so far, the Somans appeared to possess that trait as well.  
  
The Doctor stood back and allowed him to approach the patient. She appeared to   
be in a state of mild shock; slow tears coursed from the corners of her eyes and   
pooled on the pillows.  
  
"I am Commander Tuvok, and you are onboard the United Federation Starship   
Voyager. We are not participants in the disagreement in which your people are   
embroiled. You are safe here. Do you understand what I have said?" The young   
alien cowered in her bed. Her eyes showed her increasing panic.  
  
Ensign Gallagher sat down next to him. "Jauria, he doesn't mean any harm. We   
just want to help you."  
  
Jauria started to speak, but all that came out was a gurgling sound. She started   
crying harder.  
  
"She's still in a severe state of shock," the Doctor said.  
  
Tuvok considered her for a moment. "I understand."  
  
"She must rest," the Doctor said. "Ensign Gallagher may be able to ask your   
questions at a later date."  
  
#  
  
Janeway looked up as Commander Tuvok entered the ready room.  
  
"Captain. I have finished my report on the Qelgat." He handed her a PADD. "There   
is no question that it is the same ship that attacked Jauria's ship."  
  
"Are you sure?" Janeway asked as she stood.  
  
Tuvok raised a brow as if surprised to be asked that question. "Yes, Captain.   
Within a 98.6 percent probability."  
  
"Understood." She frowned and turned to face her view port.  
  
"Captain, if you are planning to get involved in this dispute, I must remind you   
that the Prime Directive..."  
  
"The Prime Directive can go to hell right now," Janeway interrupted heatedly.   
She swung around to face him. "It was our virus that lead to the demise of the   
Borg ship these aliens found..."  
  
"We cannot be sure of that."  
  
Yes we can, she thought to herself. She dismissed him and started to pace.   
"Voyager is responsible for the introduction of the Borg technology into this   
conflict in the first place, that the normal course of development for this   
society has already been interfered with. I am morally obligated to try to undo   
some of the damage, even if it was unintentional."  
  
He was right about one thing, there was no way of knowing for sure...Maybe there   
was a way to find out? "Lieutenant Kim, contact Generals Bacaras and Stuit."  
  
A few seconds later Bacaras's gravelly voice asked her what she wanted.   
"General, thanks for responding. I'd like to meet with you and General Stuit."  
  
About five minutes later the two generals were in her ready room. "The Qelgat,   
what do you know about it?"  
  
There was a long silence, then Bacaras seemed to hesitantly respond. "It's   
Molán's newest weapon. With it and ships like it, he plans to reclaim his   
family's throne."  
  
"And the Borg?"  
  
"They first appeared in our sector about a year ago," Bacaras said.  
  
She closed her eyes. "And a ship...someone found a ship?"  
  
Again there was a long silence, before Bacaras spoke, "A Borg cube, all the Borg   
on board had died, it was just drifting. High Commander Molán had it taken to a   
secret base. He wanted to have the ship studied so we could defend against   
them..."  
  
"Come now, do you truly believe that?" Stuit said. "He wanted to figure out how   
to use their accursed technology himself! Against our enemies!" He calmed   
himself with a visible effort. "It's why I left the SDU--and why I won't go   
back. It's why Molán has to be stopped."  
  
"He is the legal heir of the Trusán Imperial family," reminded Bacaras. "He has   
as much claim to Imperial throne as the pretender currently ensconced there.   
Which is why we both swore to give him our loyalty."  
  
"I can never bring myself to follow him again, not after...Captain Janeway, you   
have encountered these Borg before?" Stuit asked.  
  
"Once or twice." She'd decide later how much she would tell them.  
  
"Then you'll understand how the threat of those assimilating monsters could   
bring two warring governments together. After a hundred years of fighting, The   
Soman Democratic Union and the Imperial Alliance decided to stop hostilities. A   
year ago we were to meet to discuss a truce so we could fight this new threat,"   
Stuit said.  
  
"Our intelligence reported that the Imperials had set a trap using that meeting   
as bait..." Bacaras started to say, but Stuit's growl stopped him. "I had my   
suspicions over whether those charges were actually true, but-- Captain Janeway,   
I have long suspected Molán's true nature, but my family has for two-hundred   
years been aligned with his family."  
  
"And he sent you to arrest me." Stuit laughed sadly. "He either has set a trap   
for the both of us--or is remarkably stupid." He turned to Janeway. "Why do you   
ask about the Borg?"   
  
"Because we have evidence that a ship with modified Borg weapons attacked   
Jauria's ship."  
  
"The Qelgat," Stuit said immediately. "It's the only ship that didn't blow up   
during testing. So I was right! It was Molán who did this to Jauria!"  
  
"But why?" asked Bacaras.  
  
"To get at me," Stuit said. Janeway waited in silence to see how Bacaras would   
react to this statement.  
  
"He had not been in favor of my son and your daughter marrying," the other man   
said slowly. "But to go to such lengths--"  
  
The enlightening conversation came to a halt when Harry interrupted. "Captain,   
we're detecting five ships on an intercept course."  
  
"Imperial ships," Bacaras said. "We need to leave." Janeway entered the bridge   
as he finished speaking. She ordered the two generals transported back to their   
ships.  
  
Janeway frowned at the sight on the view screen, before moving back to her   
command chair. "Back us off, Tom." Behind her, Tuvok quickly entered the bridge   
and displaced Rollins at the tactical station. The Imperial ships were ignoring   
Voyager and concentrating all their fire on the three SDU ships.  
  
The furthest SDU vessel exploded in a bright blast of light. Neither of the two   
generals had been on it.  
  
Harry said, "Captain, we're being hailed by one of the Imperial vessels." A new,   
younger face appeared on the screen. "Unknown vessel, assist us or be branded a   
traitor to the Emperor."  
  
"We will not..." Janeway started, but the screen went blank. She rolled her eyes   
and glanced at Chakotay.  
  
Seconds later, the two surviving Soman ships fled the battle with three of the   
attacking ships in pursuit. The same face appeared on the screen. "Unknown   
vessel, consider yourself an enemy of the Imperial Alliance."  
  
"The Imperial fleet is locking weapons," Tuvok said.  
  
"Pattern delta," Chakotay said. "Let's get the hell out of here." Voyager shook   
as the lead ship fired.  
  
"Shields are holding," Harry said as they were hit again."  
  
Janeway nodded as Voyager ducked around the two ships and went to warp.  
  
The mood on the bridge was tense for a few seconds until Harry said, "They   
aren't following."  
  
Good, Janeway thought. She glanced quickly at Chakotay and Tuvok. She needed to   
know more about what was happening. This was more excitement than they needed so   
soon after leaving the slipstream. She glanced around the bridge. "Damage   
report!"  
  
"Minor damage to decks twelve and thirteen," Tuvok said. "Repair teams are on   
their way."  
  
Chakotay added. "Astrometrics is preparing a scan of the sector."  
  
#  
  
Five hours later found Voyager's captain listlessly wandering the corridors of   
her ship. Within minutes of leaving the slipstream they'd found themselves in   
the middle of yet another conflict, and now, almost thirty hours later, repairs   
to the ship had been nominal and there had been no further sign of either SDU or   
Imperial ships. Kathryn tried to shake the feelings which haunted her thoughts,   
but found their cloying pull too strong for her exhausted emotions.  
  
In the past hour they'd located a moon with kolander ore in an uninhabited   
system several hours from where they'd met Stuit. There was also a second site,   
about a week's travel away. The Delaneys and Sarexa in Astrometrics were working   
to locate any Borg tech and trying to track either Stuit or Bacaras who had gone   
in separate directions during the attack.  
  
She paused as she passed Sickbay. Forcing herself to turn around she lifted her   
chin and entered.  
  
Jauria was reclining on a biobed. She looked alert and stable, she was   
practicing using her new hands as the Doctor and Ensign Tricia Gallagher put the   
bioscanner down on the tray as Janeway nodded.  
  
"Hello, Captain." greeted Ensign Gallagher said. "Jauria is doing a wonderful   
job of acclimating herself to the implants."  
  
Kathryn nodded and spared a small smile for the ensign. "Good work. Do you think   
she will regain full use?"  
  
The EMH nodded immediately, "Of course, Captain. After all, we do good work."  
  
Kathryn smiled down at Jauria and pulled a chair next to the bed. "Hello,   
Jauria. I'm Captain Janeway. I thought you were overdue a visit from the   
captain."  
  
Jauria attempted to return the smile, but had trouble concealing the sorrow in   
her eyes. She raised her new hands and began making wide, aggressive gestures.  
  
Kathryn studied her movements for a moment trying to determine what the girl was   
trying to communicate. "Are you asking about your father?" she asked.  
  
Jauria nodded, fear evident in her gaze.  
  
"He was here, but had to leave. We were attacked by Imperial ships, but Voyager   
is a strong ship, Jauria. I assure you, you are safe here."  
  
Jauria made other gestures and Kathryn was fairly certain she was following the   
conversation.  
  
"Your father escaped the battle also, but we have been unable to locate him. We   
will keep looking, and if it is necessary we will take you home ourselves."   
Jauria nodded and leaned back. Kathryn took the hint. "I'll be going now. If   
there is anything you need, please don't hesitate to ask. If there is anything   
you feel we should know, anything you remember, I'll be available."  
  
Jauria nodded, but continued to stare at the far wall. Kathryn patted her arm   
gently and headed for the door.  
  
As she neared the door it opened and Chakotay nearly stepped on her as he   
entered.  
  
"Thought I would find you here." he commented as he brought himself to a halt.   
He glanced toward the biobed on the far side of the room and said softly, "How   
is she?"  
  
"As well as could be expected, I think. Right now I think she wants some   
privacy."  
  
Chakotay studied her face. "And you need some attention. Come on." He took her   
hand and led her out into the corridor.  
  
"Were are we going?"  
  
"To your quarters. You are long overdue for some sleep."  
  
Kathryn didn't argue; she had learned it was futile when he took that tone with   
her and besides, she really did need to rest. As the lift doors closed she   
leaned heavily against him, her head falling onto his shoulder. When the lift   
stopped he led her silently into her quarters. She collapsed on to the couch.   
  
"I'll start your bath," he said, heading toward the bathroom.  
  
Kathryn smiled and kicked off her boots. "Sounds like a wonderful idea, but we   
really need to determine a way to retrieve that kolander ore and stay out of   
this conflict."  
  
Chakotay stuck his head around the corner. "You can do that later. A bath   
doesn't take that long."  
  
Kathryn couldn't help but grin. "Mine can."  
  
Giving in to the lure, she slipped past him and entered her bathroom. Warm steam   
raced with towering bubbles to reach the top of the filling tub. Kathryn sighed   
happily breathing in the sweet scent of her favorite bath oil.  
  
"You have an hour till the staff meeting," Chakotay said, on his way out the   
door. "Don't stay in there too long."   
  
"Only if I fall asleep."  
  
He laughed. "I'll be on the bridge."  
  
#  
  
The darkness was the first thing Janeway noticed as she rolled over. The second   
was Lieutenant Torres' voice. Her hand slid over to her night stand to grab her   
combadge. "Janeway here."  
  
"Captain, we have reached the moon sensors detected earlier. The ore deposits   
are as promising as we had hoped."  
  
She sat up pulling the blankets around her. "Very good, B'Elanna."  
  
"We can start mining almost immediately. I can have crews in and out in five   
hours."  
  
"Keep me informed." She leaned back and smiled. "This whole mess will be worth   
it if we have enough useful crystals for two or three more slipstream voyages."   
She tapped her combadge, regretting that she'd turned down his offer to stay   
with her after the staff meeting. "Janeway to Chakotay."  
  
"Mmmhm.."  
  
"Did I wake you, Commander?" she asked with a laugh then continued to tell him   
that they'd arrived at the moon.  
  
"It would be nicer if we had reached the ore when I was awake."  
  
"Grumpy when you get woken, aren't you."  
  
"Yes. I'll meet with B'Elanna to coordinate the teams."  
  
"Very good, keep me informed."  
  
She'd barely snuggled herself back under the blankets when her combadge sounded   
again. "Bridge to Captain Janeway."  
  
She gave an exaggerated groan and reached again for the infernal device.   
"Janeway here."  
  
"Captain." It was Jamie McMinn on night rotation. "Two Soman vessels are   
approaching at high speed."  
  
"I'm on my way." She was out of bed and dressed in record time. They were   
preceded to the bridge only by Chakotay and Tuvok.  
  
"On screen," Janeway barked as soon as she stepped from the turbolift.   
"Magnify." The tiny images waved to brilliant reality against the backdrop of   
stars.  
  
"Time to intercept?" She sat in her chair. The ships looked SDU.  
  
"Four minutes and 47 seconds."  
  
"Hail them."  
  
The view screen blinked, revealing the face of General Bacaras. His demeanor was   
different than previously. He seemed more determined, as if he'd come to a tough   
decision and would carry it though regardless of the consequences.  
  
"We meet again, Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Starship Voyager. We need your   
help."  
  
Janeway eyed him for a moment. "It is not our custom to become involved in other   
species' conflicts."  
  
The Soman general shrugged. "It is not our usual practice to ask, either.   
Nevertheless, I have come to make this request of you." He stared at her   
intently. "We both know you have already decided to help us. You know more about   
the Borg than you admitted. You know the dangers if their technology gets into   
the wrong hands."  
  
"What do you want from us?" Janeway asked, curiosity causing her to sit up   
straighter.  
  
"To seek your assistance in locating Stuit." She sat up straighter in her chair,   
surprised. "We have not been able to find him, either."  
  
"Captain, I know our personal problems mean nothing to you. But our two families   
have a long history. Many years ago Stuit's house and my house made an   
agreement. A pact if you will. Our fathers swore to link our houses as one   
family. Stuit's daughter is to marry my son, as our own fathers had no   
daughters. Jauria and my son, Mowal, were betrothed before birth. So you can   
imagine my...difficulty when our government ordered Stuit's capture. I have   
transmitted my resignation to the Soman Democratic military High Command. They   
have not lived up to the charter they once boldly flaunted before the people.   
And Molán--if he is truly the one who caused the death of Stuit's children, then   
he is not to be trusted. The Borg tech has to be captured...And I believe Stuit   
is determined to try--alone. He seeks revenge."  
  
Janeway sat rooted as she listened to the alien's words. She inhaled deeply. "I   
sympathize with your position. Believe me, I do. But what makes you think that   
we can help?"  
  
"Because you were willing to talk instead of fight. You know the peace we are   
searching for. And you know the Borg." He paused, "So Captain, what will it be?   
Will you help us?"  
  
Janeway stared at the pleading man with helpless frustration. Why couldn't they   
make it one parsec without having to test her ability to adhere to the Prime   
Directive? She shook her head. "I..."  
  
Bacaras nodded slowly, turning the screws as he spoke. "Captain will you turn   
your back on an innocent girl in need?"  
  
Kathryn stood hands on her hips. Chakotay stood as well, just behind her. "You   
can't blame yourself for what happened," he whispered.  
  
"Yes, I can," she retorted quietly, so that Bacaras wouldn't overhear. "We   
should have found another way to destroy the Borg. Some other way that wouldn't   
have left abandoned ships littering the galaxy."  
  
Bacaras smiled and glanced to his left as if making sure that his crew was   
minding their own business. "Captain, I have information that I must deliver to   
Stuit. Information about Jauria. Do you not want to see her attackers punished?   
Do you not care that the horrors the girl has suffered go without retribution?"  
  
Kathryn sat down heavily in her command chair. She glanced at Chakotay and knew   
that the haunted look in his eyes was a reflection of her own anger. Chakotay's   
nod was imperceptible, but she knew what he advised. Leaning back fully, no   
longer able to support herself, she closed her eyes and spoke. "What do you have   
to tell him, Bacaras?"  
  
"I have arranged to have the Qelgat brought to a secure location."  
  
Janeway stared at the general, "How?"  
  
"Come with us, and I'll explain what my agents have told me. The Qelgat's   
commander is motivated by greed, by a desire for power...by vague promises made   
by Molán. Maybe you are right to stay out of our affairs..."  
  
"Perhaps we should continue the conversation in person," Janeway said.  
  
Bacaras nodded, "I concur Captain. If you don't mind I'd like to bring my aide."  
  
"Very good. We'll beam you over when you are ready." She motioned with her hand   
to cut off his question.  
  
She looked at her second-in-command and shook her head. "I..."  
  
"Captain, I understand. I also think every member of this crew understands why.   
Even Tuvok." He spoke quietly, for her ears only.  
  
She smiled sadly. "I'll be in my Ready Room. Inform me when General Bacaras is   
ready to beam over. We'll meet with the senior staff."  
  
"Very good Captain." She saw the brief look of concern in his eyes as she turned   
toward her Ready Room.  
  
#  
  
Chakotay sat gazing out of the view screen at Bacaras's ship. The shape of it   
reminded him vaguely of some of the older style Cardassian vessels; Gul Datik   
commanded one very much like it. Cardassians, the word alone sparked so many   
emotions in him. The atrocities such as the ones carried out on Jauria were not   
uncommon occurrences among those captured by Cardassian forces as he and every   
Maquis knew. Everyone who'd ever spent time in one of their prisons--including,   
he suspected, the captain. As with Cardassians, it was difficult to maintain a   
neutral stand and not convict the entire SDU fleet outright. He was sure that   
some of his former Maquis crew felt the same way. But he trusted them; knew they   
would not do anything out of line. It was not their war--but it had become their   
fight with the addition of Borg tech to the mix.  
  
His gaze strayed toward the ready room door as he sought again his calm center.   
Kathryn, Tuvok, Bacaras and his aide were there. The rest of the bridge crew had   
remained at stations as the possibility of attack from either side were high. A   
soft beep from his console justified the action.  
  
"Chakotay to Janeway."  
  
"What is it, Chakotay?"  
  
"Unidentified vessel approaching at high warp."  
  
Act 3  
  
Kathryn and the others immediately entered the Bridge. "On screen, Harry,"   
ordered Janeway as she took her seat. General Bacaras nodded twice in what   
looked to be satisfaction. Janeway was puzzled until she realized that the   
approaching ship was the Qelgat. "General?"  
  
"They did it! My agents were able to steal the Qelgat and bring it to me. It was   
the first successful prototype." He looked at her. "Stuit is correct, High   
Commissioner Molán is out of control. It's no wonder he wants Stuit out of the   
way. Stuit is possibly the only general with any following who can stand up to   
Molán."  
  
"A prototype?" Chakotay asked. "Closer examination suggests it is unfinished."  
  
"Only the Borg weapons were installed. They had too many problems with the other   
technology, and Molán was in a hurry. But the rest will eventually come as well,   
unless we stop him."  
  
"We?" Kathryn asked.  
  
"We have the Qelgat, and when we find General Stuit we can find the shipyard."  
  
"You may not get the chance. Captain," interrupted Harry. "Seven approaching   
ships at bearing 05.09 mark 7."  
  
"Battlestations!" Janeway ordered.  
  
"Helm, swing us around." ordered Chakotay.  
  
She looked at Chakotay and nodded in agreement. "We have to protect that ship."   
The three cruisers and four fighters were flying straight toward the Qelgat.   
Bacaras muttered something under his breath, then spoke louder.  
  
"An Imperial fleet. They probably want the Qelgat too."  
  
"Tuvok, their status." Janeway could well imagine the Imperials would want the   
Qelgat.  
  
"Weapons are armed, they are locking on to us." Tuvok said.  
  
"Evasive pattern Omega 6, Tom." She frowned as Voyager shook. "Tuvok, return   
fire."  
  
Voyager quaked when one of the small fighters blew up. The other six backed off,   
concentrating their firepower on the Borg-hybrid-ship.  
  
"The Qelgat's shields are failing," Harry said.  
  
"Tom...Attack pattern xi." Chakotay looked at Janeway, who nodded. "Target the   
first three ships."  
  
Voyager moved into attack position and opened fire. There was a second wave of   
phaser fire, as Bacaras' ship joined in the fight. Bacaras grimaced at the   
image. Janeway understood having to watch your ship fight without you.  
  
The surviving two Imperial cruisers accelerated toward the Qelgat. A blast sent   
one rolling away from the hybrid, before it exploded. The second struck a   
glancing blow...And blew up too close to Voyager.  
  
The lights blinked several times, then dimmed completely.  
  
"Emergency lights," Janeway said and immediately contacted engineering.   
"B'Elanna, what's going on down there?"  
  
B'Elanna's voice sounded worried, Janeway thought as the engineer began her   
report. "Captain, we're putting too much strain on all systems. We don't have   
much power."  
  
"Divert power from anything that isn't critical. Reduce shipwide temperatures to   
ten Celsius." She glanced at Chakotay. "Commander, stand down to yellow-alert   
and advise everyone it's going to get a little chilly."  
  
#  
  
The pale emergency lighting caused a yellowish pall to fall over the ready room   
as B'Elanna described the damages to Voyager's propulsion systems. Harry's   
report was hard on its heels detailing the damages to the rest of the ship's   
operations.  
  
Kathryn glanced around the ready room, her eyes resting briefly on each member   
of the senior staff. The timing of the battle had been almost catastrophic.   
Someone once had said the road to Hell was paved with good intentions--in this   
case it had started with the rescue of Jauria. Now each successive development   
pulled Voyager further into the politics of this sector--at the cost of their   
own well-being.  
  
"How are the dilithium crystals?" she asked B'Elanna. So much for mining the   
kolander ore. They would have to travel to the next location.  
  
"We have been able to successfully recrystallize those that were damaged.   
Repairs will be completed in an hour. Our energy supplies, however, are   
critical. Next battle we may not have enough for shields or weapons."  
  
"Understood. Keep me updated on progress, B'Elanna. We need both weapons and   
shields. Do what you can."  
  
#  
  
An hour later Voyager was still running on emergency power. Chakotay slid down   
the ladder between deck seven and eight without bothering to use the rungs the   
last meter, his feet and hands wrapped loosely around the railing. He neared the   
deck and jumped off in a single fluid motion. Noting the tool kit in the corner   
of the Jeffries junction he scanned the area, but could find no one. "Kathryn?"   
he called.  
  
A grunt to his left signaled her location. Smiling, he poked his head into the   
access hatch. Voyager's captain was lying on her back, spanner in hand, trying   
with all her strength to loosen a tight fitting bolt.  
  
"Hi. Need some help?"  
  
She grunted again. "No...it's almost...there." she panted. The bolt suddenly   
gave way and her momentum carried her hand forward and into the bulkhead. "Ouch!   
Dammit!"  
  
Chakotay chuckled. "I did ask."  
  
Kathryn glared at him.  
  
"Here, let me see," he offered, flashing his dimples at her.   
  
Kathryn held out her hand. "Want to kiss it and make it all better?"  
  
Chakotay examined her hand. A small amount of blood covered two knuckles, but it   
was far from serious. "You'll live," he said indifferently and before she could   
respond, he quickly kissed it. "There you go."  
  
Kathryn took back her hand with a chuckle and busied herself with replacing the   
faulty relay. "Did you come down here for a reason, or were you just going to   
laugh at me?"  
  
"To administer first aid, of course." Chakotay crawled further into the tube and   
handed her an engineering tricorder. "Most systems are ready to go, we're just   
waiting for the word from B'Elanna. Bacaras' ship isn't far behind."  
  
Kathryn finished her task and sat up. Repacking her tools neatly in her satchel,   
she studied him closely. "You didn't come down here in person to report on our   
status."  
  
He shook his head never taking his eyes from hers. "No. I came looking for you.   
You jumped at the chance to come down here and get your hands dirty, when we   
both know that there was no shortage of crew to make these repairs. You're   
hiding."  
  
"What could I possibly be hiding from?"  
  
"From a decision we both know you have to make."  
  
Kathryn gave him a quirky smile. "Is that what I'm doing?" She didn't quite meet   
his eyes. "Maybe I need a new First Officer who knows me a little better."  
  
"Come on, Kathryn."  
  
Janeway sighed heavily. "I'm about to commit this crew to a direct violation of   
the Prime Directive."  
  
"Is it really? I'm not sure I like the idea of Borg tech being in this Molán's   
hands."  
  
"I'm not sure I like it in anyone's hands. But does this give us the right to   
get involved?"  
  
"Morally, yes...You know what they did to Jauria. And you of all people know   
what Borg technology is capable of." Chakotay chuckled. "So. It's not like we   
haven't done that before. Every Captain violates the PD, and most do it inside   
Federation territory. There is not a crewman on board who would argue the point   
with you. Kathryn, sometimes you have to take a stand. Sometimes following the   
rules isn't enough. Bad things happen and it's up to every being to do something   
to try and prevent it. You started down this road when you destroyed the   
Caretaker's array to keep that tech out of the hands of the Kazon."  
  
Kathryn laughed, a deep, chuckle that released the tension. "Are you sure this   
is a Starfleet ship? I'm turning into a pretty good Maquis Captain."  
  
Chakotay smiled and leaned forward. "You make a pretty good everything. If it   
were up to me, this decision would not be a difficult one to make. But, you're   
the Captain so it's your call."  
  
She smiled lopsidedly, "Thanks." She sat quietly for a moment, her eyes   
unfocused and introspective and then suddenly she was all action. Bright, sharp   
eyes met his dark orbs. "All right. It's time to take the moral high ground."   
She tapped her combadge forcefully. "Janeway to Torres."  
  
"Go ahead, Captain."  
  
"How soon will be finished with repairs, B'Elanna?"  
  
"We're done. I was about to contact you."  
  
"Good. Janeway to Senior Staff." she continued. "Report to the Briefing Room.   
Have General Bacaras beam over." She gathered up her equipment and headed down   
the tube. "Let's go fill everyone in."  
  
Chakotay followed trying to keep his mind off the swaying hips in front of him.   
"You think James T. Kirk ever made command decisions in a Jefferies tube?"  
  
Kathryn chuckled, "Probably not, but he probably groped some good looking   
officer in one." Chakotay exited and stood next to her grinning. "You're in good   
company then."  
  
#  
  
Tuvok raised an eyebrow at the Captain's decision but did not say anything. He   
wasn't surprised by it. Vulcans prided themselves on their emotionless, logical   
outlook on life. Theirs was a very orderly society, peaceful, law-abiding. He   
had become a security officer rather than a science one, to maintain that ideal.  
  
Yet, he was not surprised at the stunned looks when he quietly said that he   
concurred with her decision.  
  
Janeway smiled slightly, then continued with the briefing. "Commander Tuvok, I   
want you and Harry to work with Bacaras' security staff. Determine what you can   
from the Qelgat, our records, and theirs. Torres, have an engineering team go   
over the ship. Take Cadet Icheb with you." Janeway glanced at Chakotay.   
"Commander, you'll be my liaison officer."  
  
The Doctor nodded slightly, when Janeway gave him the floor. "My patient is   
making remarkable progress...Physically that is." He shook his head. "Mentally.   
She's terrified."  
  
"Unless there is something else?" When no one answered, she dismissed them.  
  
Tuvok stood and started to follow the others out.  
  
"Tuvok?" Janeway said softly. He turned to look at her. "Thanks."  
  
He raised an eyebrow once more. "It was a logical decision, Captain. Whether we   
like it or not, we are already involved. We cannot let the Borg technology   
remain in their hands." He paused. "We have seen what they are capable of."  
  
#  
  
*  
  
Chakotay glanced at Icheb who just nodded. Bacaras' men onboard the Qelgat   
quietly watched as Joe Carey and Icheb started their evaluation of the   
technology. Within a minute Icheb spoke, "There is a point six variance between   
the primary phaser wave and second."  
  
"And this isn't good?" Chakotay grinned. At least the people who made this ship   
hadn't done a good job.  
  
"No, sir. A point six variance is over three thousand times beyond the safety   
range. I have found evidence that they also tried to incorporate Borg shielding   
without adjusting the harmonic variance. It did not work. The weapons systems   
are also incorrectly aligned. There is a high risk for catastrophic failure of   
all systems."  
  
"Very good. Download the data. We're looking for any information on where the   
Qelgat was built." Chakotay glanced around the bridge. The Qelgat's current crew   
didn't know much either. Chakotay hadn't asked where the original crew of the   
Qelgat was--he probably didn't want to know. He did know that a half dozen   
officers originally on the ship had mutinied and taken the ship.  
  
#  
  
Janeway shook her head as she closed the link to the Qelgat. Chakotay's report   
proved much of what Bacaras had said. Molán was too impatient. "General, we   
should destroy the Qelgat."  
  
"Destroy? Captain. The Qelgat may be our most important weapon when we go to   
destroy Molán...And we'll need it to fight the real Borg, when they come back   
for us. Nothing we've seen has given us any indication that they'll just give up   
their plans to conquer and assimilate our Empire."  
  
"The Qelgat is a failure. That ship will eventually blow itself up. You heard   
the Commander's report. It's dangerously unstable. My crewmen will be returning   
to Voyager in fifteen minutes. I suggest that you evacuate your people off that   
deathtrap as well." She paused.  
  
"Captain, I protest. You clearly don't have all the facts at your disposal--of   
course not, since you sent inexperienced engineers to make such an important   
evaluation. In particular, that young man who went with the Commander. He is too   
young to make an assessment..."  
  
"Young? Yes, he is. He's also highly trained in all things Borg." She placed her   
hands on her hips. "That ship is a liability in battle. And I have every faith   
in Cadet Icheb's analysis about the Borg technology." What was it about the   
siren's song of alien-technology. She hoped that Bacaras hadn't been too   
strongly pulled in by that song. If he argued, she would not help. They both had   
their reasons--and they weren't the same ones--for finding Molán and the source   
of his Borg technology. But she did offer him one reassurance. "And as far as   
the Borg themselves are concerned, I highly doubt they'll be threatening anyone   
for quite a while."  
  
Bacaras nodded. "Very well, Captain. I disagree with your decision, but I will   
consider it the price for your help." He turned away.  
  
#  
  
*  
  
Ten minutes after destroying the Qelgat, Kathryn Janeway again found herself at   
Jauria's bedside. But this time, instead of feeling frustration at her own   
helplessness and rage at the things that had happened to the girl, she felt only   
determination. Determination to find her father, and to find and destroy the   
Borg cube. To fight the good fight. She almost smiled to herself when she   
realized how like Chakotay that had sounded.  
  
Jauria must have noted a change too, for she sat up in bed and eyed the captain   
respectfully, almost as if she were awaiting orders.  
  
Kathryn placed a hand on her arm to reassure her. "Jauria," she began. "A friend   
of your father's is traveling with us. Bacaras..." she paused as the girl took   
immediate note of the name. Janeway quickly pressed on as she saw the name of   
the girl's future father-in-law was bringing the memory of her attack to the   
fore. "He has news for your father, important news. We *must* find him, Jauria.   
Do you think you could help us?"  
  
The girl wavered a moment, uncertain. Tension built in the set of her eyes. It   
was obvious that she wanted to see her father, and that she knew where he was.   
But it would be beyond betrayal if she lead enemies into his camp. Jauria made a   
quick gesture with her hands, a slight arch over each of her brows. She turned   
away. "Jauria," Janeway said. "We aren't going to betray your father. Your   
father and General Bacaras are willing to trust me. We need you to trust me.   
Please. I have a starmap, you could point to where we might find him?"   
  
Jauria stared at the PADD Kathryn held, then pointed.  
  
Act 4  
  
"Proceed to these coordinates, Mr. Paris." Janeway said as she stepped onto the   
bridge. She gave him the information.  
  
"Yes, ma'am," responded Tom, a note of satisfaction in his voice.  
  
Kathryn smiled. "Harry, signal the General's ship. Tell him we have the   
information and provide them with the coordinates."  
  
When Harry signaled the completion of his task Janeway shifted back in her seat   
and faced the viewscreen. "Engage, Mr. Paris, warp three."  
  
Voyager streaked along, trailing the two alien ships in its wake for hours.   
There were few planets along the flight path and they stared at the vast   
darkness of empty space for long periods of time.  
  
"Quite the backwater," observed Tom.  
  
"Good place for a hideout," agreed Chakotay.  
  
There really wasn't much to add to that sentiment and the Bridge grew quiet   
again. After a few more minutes Harry's terminal began to spring to life.  
  
"Captain, I'm detecting a warp signature."  
  
"ETA to destination, Tom?"  
  
"Two minutes, Captain. "  
  
"Slow to impulse. Open a channel Harry, let's announce ourselves." Harry nodded   
and Kathryn stood. "This is the Federation Starship Voyager. General Stuit   
please respond. Jauria sends her regards."  
  
There was a long silence, then the sound of static. "This is General Stuit. Why   
have you followed us?" Kathryn glanced at Chakotay and frowned. The message was   
audio only.  
  
"His ship is behind the third moon of the class L planet," Jamie McMinn at ops   
said. Janeway nodded as she spoke.  
  
"We bring information and your daughter." The screen was still blank.  
  
The General's sigh was audible over the channel. "Jauria. A great shame has been   
brought upon our family."  
  
"General we have information about the Qelgat."  
  
"The Qelgat?" The screen flickered, and a very exhausted Stuit appeared. "I   
warned them. I warned them..." He looked straight at the screen. "I am preparing   
to attack Molán. I will have his head." Janeway watched his eyes narrow in   
anger. "I will leave his body for the carrion eaters to peck at..." He looked a   
little sheepish. "Forgive me, Captain." He paused as he looked at some data,   
then his frown deepened. "Captain. What do you know about the Qelgat."  
  
"Perhaps I should let Captain Bacaras explain all the details, but we have   
destroyed it."  
  
"Destroyed?" A grim smile played across his lips. "It was supposed to be   
indestructible. But as always, Molán was too impatient too wait for it to be   
finished. And Bacaras?  
  
"He resigned so that he could help you."  
  
The screen went blank. Bacaras' ship broke from the group and headed toward the   
moon.  
  
A quick look passed between Kathryn and Chakotay. "Monitor all ships." Urgency   
and suspicion lurked beneath the Captain's voice. Kim's response was immediate,   
almost as if he'd predicted the request.  
  
"Open a channel to Bacaras!"  
  
"Channel open, Captain."  
  
"General Bacaras, just what do you think you're doing?" Kathryn Janeway had   
risen from her seat and stood in the center of the bridge.  
  
"Please, Captain. You must understand, I am doing what is best for my friend."   
The Soman's face had hardened into a determined mask. "All will be apparent in   
due time."  
  
"I don't take kindly to being used, General. 'Due time' won't cut it. Explain   
yourself now."  
  
Bacaras's expression grew more fierce and then softened abruptly. "Stuit knows   
who is behind the attack on his family. He has been my friend for many years--I   
know him. He has started to put together a force to capture the High Councilor.   
I cannot allow that, because he would be playing into Molán's hands. We must   
plan carefully. There are many we can trust and just as many who would betray us   
to Molán. I will not allow him to foolishly attack Molán."  
  
She did not allow herself to show any emotion besides skepticism. Bacaras tried   
again. "Captain Janeway, you must trust me. Would you not do the same for your   
friends? Would you not restrain Commander Chakotay if it meant preventing him   
from further damaging himself?"  
  
Something must have flickered in her expression then, because Bacaras relaxed   
back into his chair. "I ask Captain Janeway that you allow this much."  
  
Kathryn grimaced. She would act as he suggested if it meant saving Chakotay. She   
would do it for Tom, Harry or any of her crew, but using Chakotay as the example   
only brought the point more forcefully home. Somehow he'd seen that Chakotay was   
more than a first officer to her.  
  
Quietly she nodded. "All right, Bacaras, but don't drag this out. Get to Stuit   
quickly. We need to be done with this whole bloody business."  
  
Bacaras nodded. "Perhaps you can contact Stuit and arrange that we are meeting   
on your ship."   
  
"Very well. We'll be waiting to beam you both aboard. Janeway out."  
  
Harry cut the transmission and Kathryn turned to face Chakotay. "He knew just   
where to hit me." She paused. "Of course, the last time I let you go off on your   
own on a damned foolish wild goose chase, you ended up getting captured by Seska   
and the Kazons."  
  
Chakotay smiled. "True, but we both know that if you had to do it all over   
again, you wouldn't change a thing," he said quietly.  
  
"Captain." Harry sounded almost sorry to interrupt the private conversation.   
"Both generals are ready for transport."  
  
Kathryn nodded her permission and Harry signaled the transporter room. "Paris,   
you have the Bridge." With Chakotay and Tuvok at her heels she headed for the   
lift.  
  
#  
  
"Captain Janeway..." Stuit looked around uncomfortably. He looked resigned to   
his fate. A glazed look on his face masked any emotion the general might be   
feeling.  
  
Janeway glanced at Chakotay, then stepped forward to greet her two guests.   
"Generals. We'll use the briefing room for our...discussions."  
  
Bacaras smiled slightly. "Thank-you, I appreciate this. I have brought all the   
information we need. But perhaps General Stuit would like to see his daughter   
first?"  
  
Stuit shook his head. "No...My shame would only compound hers." He looked around   
the transporter room sadly. "I shall, of course, ask that my crew be granted   
their freedom. They were following my orders." He glanced at Janeway, then   
Bacaras. "But I would prefer to not surrender to either of you..."  
  
Janeway felt totally confused. "You're not here to surrender. Bacaras assured me   
that we are here to discuss the best way to prove the truth about Molán..." She   
stared at Bacaras, her hands on her hips. "Unless..."  
  
Bacaras smiled. "I did not deceive you. This is a council of war. And since   
there is no surrender, perhaps the general would care to visit his daughter   
first, before we get down to business?"  
  
Stuit looked at his friend, a smile of comprehension appearing on his face. "How   
is she?"  
  
"She has made remarkable progress. Physically..." Kathryn took a deep breath.   
"She has been through hell...and she is terrified."  
  
Stuit looked at his hands. "The carrion eaters are too good for whomever did   
this...I shall see my daughter. Afterwards. When I can show myself with pride   
and honor. When I can say that I have had my retribution." He walked toward the   
door, with his head high--and a dangerous gleam in his eye. Janeway growled to   
herself. Stuit's daughter needed him now, not later.  
  
"General, we can wait," Janeway said. "Your daughter needs..."  
  
"I'll see her afterward."  
  
#  
  
Chakotay remained silent as he watched Kathryn dominate the two generals who   
were so much bigger than she was. He admired her ability to control the   
situation.  
  
"We have to take out command and control," Stuit said. "Molán's shipyard is well   
developed, and the security is excellent. I helped design it. Three ships will   
not be enough. And Bacaras is correct, we don't know whom I can trust enough to   
bring into the attack."  
  
"Agreed," Janeway replied. "But what if an alien ship with interesting   
technology just happened to stumble into their ship yards?"  
  
Stuit shrugged. "Depends. A ship loaded with interesting alien technology would   
be welcome. The crew would immediately be detained, questioned, and..." Chakotay   
understood the unfinished sentence.  
  
"But Captain Janeway," Bacaras said angrily, "We'll need Voyager for the   
fighting. We'll have to find another way."  
  
"Agreed. I was thinking one of our shuttle craft could be used to smuggle a team   
into the facility."  
  
"They'll never get past the guards."  
  
She smiled. "Leave that to us. We have ways. General Stuit, if you would leave a   
copy of the plans for the facility, I'll have Commander Chakotay develop a plan   
for this phase. This will require a tight time table. Twenty minutes after they   
arrive they will have to be at the command and control and we'll have to attack   
soon after that."  
  
"Twenty minutes?" Bacaras asked. Chakotay knew she wouldn't explain more, and   
that the doctor would not be happy about them using the Voth phase-shift   
cloaking devices, because of its debilitating side effects.  
  
"We'll contact you with the details soon." She glanced at Chakotay and nodded.   
"Good evening, gentlemen."  
  
After they'd beamed back to their ships, she sat down. "I want that Borg ship   
destroyed..."  
  
"But Stuit and Bacaras would rather it remained intact." She again nodded. "And   
you fear if they knew your plans, they would not cooperate." He snorted. "I   
agree. And if this Molán character is there?"  
  
"I don't know," she whispered. "I don't know what their judicial system is like.   
Hell, I don't even know if what he did would even be considered illegal..."  
  
Chakotay didn't add that Molán probably wouldn't live long enough to face trial.   
"'If one good deed in all my life I did, I do repent it from my very soul.'"  
  
"Now you're quoting Shakespeare?"  
  
"I'm a man of many talents," he smiled. "The good deed in this case being   
destroying the Borg..." "I don't regret doing that."  
  
"Yet we have had to deal with the aftermath," Chakotay said softly. "The Trefla,   
Axum, Seven, the war...this. Whether we want this or not, we will be *suffering*   
the consequences of this one good deed for a long time. And who knows what   
Starfleet will have to say about how we did it and what happened afterwards."  
  
She nodded. "We won't know until we're there facing that review board. All I'm   
getting from Starfleet right now is platitudes. The admiralty is avoiding   
directly answering any of my questions. And in the latest data stream, Mom   
mentioned that the Voyager Family Alliance has become much more active. It seems   
Starfleet didn't bother to tell anyone about the slipstream." It was getting   
frustrating--and she admitted to herself, a little worrying that she hadn't had   
a straight answer from Starfleet about what would happen when they got home. But   
as she reminded herself yet again, first and foremost she had to concentrate on   
just making it back to the Alpha Quadrant in one piece.  
  
She was silent several seconds. "When we're through here, I don't think hanging   
around will be a good idea. We still need more supplies. Have astrometrics   
continue with long-range scans. And I want a plan of attack within the hour."   
She tossed him her PADD. "Here are the facility blueprints. Just remember..."  
  
"Twenty minutes. I know."   
  
"You'd better get going."  
  
"Yes, ma'am." He winked at her as he left. She shook her head and returned to   
her own work. It was too bad that moon hadn't worked out. They next closest   
source was a week away.  
  
#  
  
Chakotay glanced at Michael Ayala. "Might as well get ready."  
  
Ayala grinned. "I knew anything that had you flying a shuttle was a bad idea."  
  
"Hey! Watch it!" A light started to blink. "We're almost within range," Chakotay   
said. Ayala nodded as he slid under the trunk under the bench into the back.   
Chakotay checked his phaser, then pushed the button that released the thoron   
particles. An old Maquis trick that probably wouldn't fool anyone in the   
Alpha-Quadrant anymore--but in the DQ, everything was new again. The light   
started to blink faster. He brought the ship out of warp and cut the engines.   
The goal was to look like a derelict ship. Tom had turned white when they'd   
applied the scorch marks to the outside of the ship to further the illusion.  
  
"Alien ship," a voice said. "Identify yourself and prepare to be boarded.  
  
"As you wish," Chakotay whispered to himself, then he took a deep breath. Both   
B'Elanna and Tom had not wanted him to take the Delta Flyer, but it had some   
intriguing technology. As bait it was better than anything else they had. The   
Flyer jerked suddenly as it was grabbed by a tractor beam.  
  
Chakotay nodded in satisfaction as the Flyer was pulled toward a large maw.   
Stuit had been correct. The Soman Democratic Union was intrigued by the unknown   
technology of the Delta Flyer.  
  
"Is anyone listening?" He could hear background conversation. "Unidentified   
ship, please respond."  
  
"Ayala, stand by," whispered Chakotay.  
  
"Standing...or rather, lying by."  
  
Chakotay smiled tightly as the DF was dragged into the docking bay. He quickly   
compared the information from his tricorder with the plans Stuit had given them.   
He set the controls on the door to open when touched by someone on the outside,   
then moved into his hiding place after another quick glance at his tricorder.  
  
"There are only three guards approaching."  
  
"Good. I like the odds," Ayala said. "But tell them to hurry up, I'm cramped in   
here."  
  
The door opened noisily and three heavily armed Soman guards entered, weapons   
ready. Ayala fired from his hiding place at the same time Chakotay fired. The   
three fell quickly.  
  
"Engage the phase-shift cloaks," Chakotay said as he stood. "We now have twenty   
minutes."  
  
"Great." Ayala joined him then moved to look out the door. "A lot of people are   
looking this way." Chakotay nodded and they jumped out and started jogging   
toward the corridor that would lead them to the station's command and control.  
  
#  
  
"Ten minutes," Harry said. Janeway just nodded. The waiting was always the worst   
part of any plan.  
  
"Advise Generals Bacaras and Stuit that we will jump to warp in two minutes."  
  
"Aye, Captain." She tapped her fingers on her armrest twice. "All hands battle   
stations. Lieutenant Paris take us in, warp 5."  
  
#  
  
Ayala motioned down the hallway where a sudden babble of voices rang out. "I   
think they've found the three guards."  
  
"Took them long enough." A dozen Soman soldiers ran by. "Straight ahead. We have   
five minutes."  
  
The two guards standing outside the door didn't know what hit them; they just   
fell to the ground. Chakotay rubbed his fist. "Hard head." He rummaged through   
the pockets of the nearest soldier and smiled. He pulled out a card and slid it   
through the magnetic reader. Now if only Stuit was correct about the number of   
Soman's on the other side. The door slid open.  
  
"What?" The Soman commander turned to face the open door which had seemingly   
opened of its own accord. "Run a diagnostic on the door," he ordered his aide as   
the door slid shut.  
  
Five phaser blasts later, Chakotay disengaged his phase-shift cloak. Ayala   
appeared a second later. "Lock the door." He pushed the unconscious soldier off   
the console he needed. "Voyager will be here in two minutes." He punched in the   
commands needed to disengage stations communications and sensors. Ayala in the   
meantime was dragging the Soman commander's body over. When the computer asked   
for hand identification, Ayala placed the commander's hand over the pattern.   
There were three chirps.  
  
"Now we wait," Chakotay said. They hadn't brought the bulkier phase rifles --but   
right now he wished he had one.  
  
#  
  
"Fire on the lead ship. Take out their weapons!" Janeway ordered as Voyager flew   
over the station. "Then set a course for the Borg cube. Standby all weapons."  
  
As the station passed behind them, the Borg cube filled the screen. The shields   
were down. "Target the outer. Blast a hole, then target the central core. Fire   
when ready." She noted that the fighting was quieting around them.  
  
"Captain," Harry said, "General Bacaras' ship has docked on the station..."  
  
"Damn," she muttered to herself. That hadn't been part of the plan. "Notify   
Commander Chakotay that Bacaras is there."  
  
#  
  
Chakotay and Ayala slid to a stop at the sound of weapons' fire from around the   
corner. Chakotay glanced at his PADD with the station blueprints and frowned.   
"Any ideas?"  
  
"I suppose going around will take too much time?"  
  
Chakotay nodded in response. "Away team to Voyager."  
  
"Voyager here. Commander?" Harry's voice asked.  
  
"We're cut off from the Flyer."  
  
"Understood. Prepare for transport..."  
  
Several phaser blasts hit the wall across from them. The two men crouched on the   
floor and looked around warily. There were shouts and running feet. A dozen   
Soman troops ran past them with several more in pursuit. General Stuit appeared.  
  
"Molán! You can't hide forever. Ahh, Commander Chakotay, there you are. Your   
ship is secure. I would have my men accompany you, but they are busy." Stuit   
strode past them. "Molán!"  
  
"Voyager to away team," Harry's voice said.  
  
"Chakotay here. General Stuit is pursuing Molán."  
  
"So I guessed," Janeway cut in. "Get the Delta Flyer and let's get out of here."  
  
"I..." Chakotay looked in the direction Stuit had gone. "Aye Captain." At the   
sound of distant weapons' fire, he and Ayala again started running toward the   
Flyer.  
  
There was a scream from behind them, then silence.  
  
Epilogue  
  
Jauria leaned against Tricia Gallagher and stared at her father on the   
transporter pad. Janeway had hoped the girl would talk, but she remained silent.   
Stuit shook his head sadly. "I would understand," he said to Bacaras softly, "if   
you wish to cancel the engagement."  
  
"No. Our two families have been friends for generations, now we will be united   
by blood," Bacaras replied. "The wedding will happen..."  
  
Janeway managed to maintain a neutral expression. Since Stuit had slashed   
Molán's throat just an hour earlier she'd been eager to leave. She smiled   
politely, but Jauria's angry expression brought a frown to her face. She waited,   
but the girl still didn't speak.  
  
"Thank you, Captain Janeway," Stuit said. "Without your help, the crimes against   
my daughter would have remained unpunished. We would like to depart now."  
  
"Very good," Janeway said with a quick nod to Tricia. Jauria reluctantly   
(Janeway thought) stepped up next to her father. A second later they'd vanished   
in the twinkling lights.  
  
Bacaras remained silent as the others left, before he took his place on the pad.   
"Captain Janeway, you do not approve of Stuit's justice. I can see it in your   
eyes."  
  
"No, I don't," she answered truthfully. "But I can understand his motivation.   
What will you do now?"  
  
"The Empire will take advantage of our disarray and attack. With the Borg no   
longer a threat, any chance of peace is gone. There is no hope for the Soman   
Democratic Union."  
  
"Don't be so quick to write off any chance of settling your differences   
peacefully," Janeway said. "All it takes is one person to start the process."   
She smiled. "Farewell."  
  
He nodded, then she activated the transport and he too vanished. "Janeway to   
bridge. Let's get out of here, warp 6."  
  
FINIS 


End file.
